1. Field Of The Invention
The new 4-benzyloxy-3-pyrrolin-2-on-1-yl acetamide is a valuable intermediate product for the synthesis of cerebrally effective 4-hydroxypyrrolidin-2-on-1-yl acetamide (oxiracetam).
2. Background Art
A process is known from Pifferi et al., Il Farmaco, Ed. Sc., 1977, 32, 602, for producing the active substance. But a poor yield and expensive initial products make the process unprofitable.